hero_sluggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki
"Um, after so much styling practice, I've come to the conclusion that it's not merely about having a good appearance, it's... well, it's also about helping people to face everything with a more enthusiastic, positive image!” --Nikki to Kimi, in 5-11 Aim for Best Stylist! Nikki is the title character and the protagonist of the game (Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen). She dresses up in different styles to win stylist battles as she travels across seven different nations with different styles. Momo, a small talking cat, is her sidekick. In Hero Sluggers, her career as a style battler and a model is finally over, thus becoming one of the members of the Hero Sluggers team in service of the Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance to fight against both crime and evil, along with all of her friends. Description *'Full Name': Nikolina Michael "Nikki" Su *'Rank': Corporal *'Nickname/Callsign': Dress Up Queen *'Gender': Female *'Age': 16 *'Eye Color': Amber *'Hair Color': Pink *'Hair Length': To Waist *'Animal Ears': None *'Species': Human *'Hometown': Wheat Field, Apple Federal, Miraland *'Martial Arts': Taekwondo, karate, mixed martial arts, boxing, judo, muay Thai, jujutsu, Brazilian jiu-jutsu, kickboxing, aikido, Krav Maga, tai chi, wrestling, Wing Chun, capoeira, Jeet Kune Do, hapkido, arnis, kenpō, silat, sambo, shotokan, sanshou, kendo, ninjutsu, baguazhang, Shaolin Kung Fu, kajukenbo, stick-fighting, sumo, vovinam, Tang Soo Do, Systema, savate, Xing Yi Quan, kyokushin, Chun Kuk Do, Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu, Shorinji Kempo, kenjutsu, pankration, Marine Corps Martial Art Program, submission wrestling, shooto, bartitsu, iaido, professional wrestling, lethwei and yiquan *'Aura Animals': Basking shark, North American cougar, smilodon, Syrphus ribesii, Australian Terrier, olive ridley sea turtle, tabby cat, Abyssinian cat, Siamese cat and British Shorthair *'Superpowers': Immortality, poison manipulation, undead summoning, water control, explosive farting, astral trapping, air manipulation, waterbreathing, aura reading, healing, magic, plant manipulation, vocal replication, superhuman speed, twilight-enhanced strength, fingernail claws, living anomaly, temporal duplication, shapeshifting, sand manipulation, life vision, thermal manipulation, self-sustenance, water walking, X-ray vision, size manipulation, sonic scream, cosmic manipulation, immobility, electric manipulation, Smile, Charming, Critical Eye, Picky Immune, Picky Bounce, Gift, Gift Immune, Gift Bounce, Clock, Clock Immune, Cinderella, Sleeping and True Love *'Tricks': Spinning vault and thief vault *'Catchphrase': "Nikki puts the rest to shame!" *'Franchise of Origin': Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen (Android/iOS) Bio Appearance Nikki's appearance often changes as a result of her being a stylist who participates in style battles. Her normal appearance is that of a fair-skinned teenage girl with long pink hair that reaches her waist with navel-length forelocks and straightened bangs that have a small split in the corner. Her warm, gentle eyes are amber with a hint of pink and gold. Her casual attire consists of a white and pink floral lace dress, white socks, and pink heart heels. In Hero Sluggers, she now wears a gray sports bra with a red lining (or a sports vest), a black boxing skirt with a jet black elastic waistband on top and black leggings underneath (or a culotte set; could be boxing skeggings), blue socks (or student socks-blue) and green sneakers (or sneakers-green), but she can wear any kind of sport-looking skirts or shorts that are infused with recycled elastic waistbands from boxing skirts and shorts while wearing either cycling shorts, capri leggings and yoga pants underneath of them, and she can only wear socks too. Also, she can wear sports shoes of any kind as well. She would also wear a boxing robe, a mouthguard, a wristwatch and MMA gloves that would match the color of her trunks, socks and shoes in combat and in training missions, yet she can wear any type of bikini that she can wear since she's a model/stylist battler. Personality Pure and very thoughtful, Nikki is a gentle, peaceful, somewhat clumsy girl who has a tendency to attract the attention of others -- either because of her sweet nature or her talent. She is very patient and understanding, and often has great fashion advice. However, she appears to be modest and possibly a little less confident than most. Relationships Momo Momo is Nikki's pet cat. Momo is hard on Nikki and often criticizes her, but it is clear that he believes in her and is pushing her to do her best. In return, she cares for him and brings him with her on all of her adventures. Bobo Due to her lively personality and friendly nature, Nikki and Bobo became fast friends. They appear to share a lot in common, such as the fact that they are both romantic people who enjoy weddings. Kimi The duo have a friendly rivalry with each other. Kimi views Nikki as a stylist with great potential and encourages her to grow and improve her skill. She becomes one of Nikki's strongest supporters and helps her practice her styling before contests. It is strongly implied that Kimi has romantic feelings for Nikki. It's said in item descriptions that Kimi prefers Nikki over Joe and that the sight of Nikki makes her blush. During the Swan Love Event's story for Valentine's Day, Nikki and Kimi buy matching pendants that show black and white swans with their necks entwined. Bai Jinjin It is often noted by others how much they look alike, although they are not related. Nikki cares a lot for her and, when she's almost kidnapped in the Celestial Pavilion, Nikki decides to take her place and helps fend off her attackers. Lunar Lunar is a girl from the Cloud Empire who made friends with Nikki when they met in Wheat Field, Apple. Her guqin design was stolen by Mela of the Iron Rose, and Nikki used her styling skills in order to get it back. Since then, they always made an effort to see each other when they were in the same place at the same time. When Lunar was in trouble, both in Moonlit City and later in Cloud City, Nikki went out of her way to help her and make sure she was okay. Quotes Story (in Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen) *"How about we give it a shot? Only by undertaking more challenges can I become a designer who Kimi approves of!" (Nikki in 6-1 Challenge Flower Field) *"...Isn't here a world where all disputes can be solved by style contest? Why... there are killing and death here..." (Nikki in 15-9 Compete with Nidhogg) Alternative Names History Main article: Nikki/History Trivia *Nikki's Chinese name means "warmth". **Nikki is the feminine diminutive form of Nicolas or Nicole, which comes from the Greek Nikolaos (Νικόλαος), a compound name composed of the elements nikē (victory) and laos (the people): hence, "victory of the people." **In Japanese, the word nikki (日記) means "diary". *Nikki is said to live with her mother, her elder sister Nina, and Momo on Earth. **In Love Nikki, Nina is localized as Yoyo. *In the previous games developed by Nikki CO., Nikki Up 2U 2, it was hinted that her family name is Su (苏), which resembles Suzhou (苏州), the city where the development team first gathered for the game NikkiUp2U. *It is said in the previous sequels that her hobby is folding paper (origami), which resembles the company's formal name Paper CO. Also it was hinted that she is a rising college student. Category:Characters Category:Title Characters Category:Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen Characters Category:Style Battlers Category:Travelers Category:Pet Owners Category:Models Category:Hero Sluggers Category:Characters With Sidekicks Category:Corporals Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Amber-Eyed Characters Category:Pink-Haired Characters Category:Waist-Length Haired Characters Category:Characters Without Animal Ears Category:Humans Category:Wheat Field Citizens Category:Apple Federalists Category:Miralanders Category:Taekwondo Practitioners Category:Karate Practitioners Category:Mixed Martial Arts Practitioners Category:Boxing Practitioners Category:Judo Practitioners Category:Muay Thai Practitioners Category:Jujutsu Practitioners Category:Brazilian Jiu-Jutsu Practitioners Category:Kickboxing Practitioners Category:Aikido Practitioners Category:Krav Maga Practitioners Category:Tai Chi Practitioners Category:Wrestling Practitioners Category:Wing Chun Practitioners Category:Capoeira Practitioners Category:Jeet Kune Do Practitioners Category:Hapkido Practitioners Category:Arnis Practitioners Category:Kenpō Practitioners Category:Silat Practitioners Category:Sambo Practitioners Category:Shotokan Practitioners Category:Sanshou Practitioners Category:Kendo Practitioners Category:Ninjutsu Practitioners Category:Baguazhang Practitioners Category:Shaolin Kung Fu Practitioners Category:Kajukenbo Practitioners Category:Vovinam Practitioners Category:Stick-Fighting Practitioners Category:Sumo Practitioners Category:Tang Soo Do Practitioners Category:Systema Practitioners Category:Savate Practitioners Category:Xing Yi Quan Practitioners Category:Kyokushin Practitioners Category:Chun Kuk Do Practitioners Category:Daitō-Ryū Aiki-Jūjutsu Practitioners Category:Shorinji Kempo Practitioners Category:Kenjutsu Practitioners Category:Pankration Practitioners Category:Marine Corps Martial Art Program Practitioners Category:Submission Wrestling Practitioners Category:Shooto Practitioners Category:Bartitsu Practitioners Category:Iaido Practitioners Category:Professional Wrestling Practitioners Category:Lethwei Practitioners Category:Yiquan Practitioners Category:Basking Shark Auras Category:North American Cougar Auras Category:Smilodon Auras Category:Syrphus Ribesii Auras Category:Australian Terrier Auras Category:Olive Ridley Sea Turtle Auras Category:Tabby Cat Auras Category:Abyssinian Cat Auras Category:Siamese Cat Auras Category:British Shorthair Auras Category:Immortality Users Category:Poison Manipulation Users Category:Undead Summoning Users Category:Water Control Users Category:Explosive Farting Users Category:Astral Trapping Users Category:Air Manipulation Users Category:Waterbreathing Users Category:Aura Reading Users Category:Healing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Plant Manipulation Users Category:Vocal Replication Users Category:Superhuman Speed Users Category:Twilight-Enhanced Strength Users Category:Fingernail Claws Users Category:Living Anomaly Users Category:Temporal Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Sand Manipulation Users Category:Life Vision Users Category:Thermal Manipulation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Water Walking Users Category:X-Ray Vision Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Sonic Scream Users Category:Cosmic Manipulation Users Category:Immobility Users Category:Electric Manipulation Users Category:Smile Users Category:Charming Users Category:Critical Eye Users Category:Picky Immune Users Category:Picky Bounce Users Category:Gift Users Category:Gift Immune Users Category:Gift Bounce Users Category:Clock Users Category:Clock Immune Users Category:Cinderella Users Category:Sleeping Users Category:True Love Users Category:Spinning Vault Users Category:Thief Vault Users Category:Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Android Game Characters Category:IOS Game Characters Category:Normal Sock Wearers Category:Frilled Socks Wearers Category:Normal Sports Bra Wearers Category:Boxing Skirt Wearers Category:Boxing Skeggings Wearers Category:Boxing Shorts Wearers Category:Boxing Skort Wearers Category:Sneakers Wearers Category:Boxing Shoes Wearers Category:Cycling Shorts Wearers Category:Capri Leggings Wearers Category:Yoga Pants Wearers Category:Pure Characters Category:Thoughtful Characters Category:Gentle Characters Category:Peaceful Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Attractive Characters Category:Sweet-Natured Characters Category:Talented Characters Category:Patient Characters Category:Understanding Characters Category:Fashionistas Category:Modest Characters Category:Confident Characters Category:Criticized Characters Category:Pushed Characters Category:Cared Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Living Characters Category:Friendly-Natured Characters Category:Fast Friends Category:Characters That Share in Common Category:Romantic Characters Category:Wedding Enjoyers Category:Friendly Rivals Category:Stylists Category:Potential Characters Category:Encouraging Characters Category:Skill-Improving Characters Category:Blushing Characters Category:Caring Characters Category:Designers Category:Siblings Category:Younger Siblings Category:Earthlings Category:Origami Folders Category:Rising Characters Category:College Students Category:Students